Adventure Time FanFic Part1
by WackyTackyMath
Summary: Jake calls up Princess Bubblegum to see what's gucci and then some chill dope story happens!


It was a dark day in the land of Ooo.

Princess Bubblegum was pacing back and forth in her laboratory when the phone rang at the exact moment a lightning bolt struck the ground in the land of Ooo.

It was Jake the dog, Princess Bubblegum's 3rd best friend in the land of Ooo.

He was like, "Hey princess bubblegum, wanna hang outside and try to catch lightning with our lightning catcher?"

Princess Bubblegum responded, "How did you know I was working on something that was already capable of catching lightning? Are you spying on me jake?"

"No," Jake responded, "why would I do that, I'm a cool cat and by cat I mean dog, because I'm waaaaayyyy coooler than a cat."

"Well ok!" Princess Bubblegum said, "I'll bring my giant steel rod to the Strawberry Fields near you guys' treehouse. Be there or be the sad angle of an obtuse triangle! Ya heard!" Princess Bubblegum hung up the phone, quickly grabbing her equipment and scarfing down a cupcake that was happily jumping candy rope on her coat rack.

"Heyy Ffunnn-" Jake abruptly stopped to burp, messing up his pronunciation of his best friend Finn.

Finn jumped into the room screaming, "OH YEA YEA BOOO- oh hey Jake, where's the fun at?"

"Are you ok Finn? Do you need to see a doctor or something, there's no time to be talking about Halloween though. We need to meet Princess Bubblegum by the Strawberry Fields. She said she wanted to catch lightning or something, not that she loved you or nothing, yeah, something like that. Let's get ready to go bud!"

"Sure Jake, did she say she needed us to bring anything? Why would she invite us to the Strawberry Fields without telling us to bring something? Mad people get mugged there yo!"

"Yeah, she said to bring the lightning catcher, I mean… yeah."

"Oh ok! Let's go Jake!"

Jake hangs back for a second, thinking maybe he needed to see a doctor and then quickly caught up to Finn running in synchrony. A sign loomed in the horizon that read "Welcome to Grassy Grasslike Fields!"

"Boy, these pills that Ice King gave aren't really working so good for my indigestion." Jake thought to himself but actually said aloud.

"What you say?" the sound of the grass rustling in the Grassy Grasslike Fields were too loud for Finn to clearly hear what Jake had said.

"Uhh, just pretend you didn't hear anything." Jake replied.

"What? I still can't hear you!" Finn stops running so they could talk without the sound of the rustling Grassy Grasslike Fields drowning out their words.

Jake continued for a second, realizing Finn had stopped, he drew to a halt looking back and yelled, "Finn what are you doing?!"

About 170 feet away, Finn replied, "I couldn't hear you so I- AHHHH! What the heck!"

Blue creatures emerged from the Grassy Grasslike Field surrounding Finn.

One of the blue creatures wearing hipster glasses rudely steps forward and says, "We want to make the grass blue again! And you're our first victim to our just cause!"

The blue creatures start to charge Finn, all of them carrying books of classic literature in the Land of Ooo.

Finn shouted, "All of those books... are boring!" He quickly grabbed his sword and in one slash cut all the books that were in their hands.

"You win this time spatula!" cried the blue creature with the hipster glasses.

"We'll defeat you next time with our collection of fermented teas!"

"My names not spatula, it's a Finn the human of Ooo!"

"Well! Finn the human of Ooo! You won't like it if we invade the field around your treehouse and made the stores charge you substantially more because us Grassy Grasslike Fields peoples are willing to pay for said products!"

"There are no stores near our treehouse, I dunno what the heck you're talking about man."

"You'll see! You all will see! Every! Last! One of you!" The blue creature with the hipster glasses disappeared into the vast Grassy Grasslike Fields.

Jake finally catches up to Finn and says, "You Ok man? That guy seemed really redundant; I wonder what his problem is, he probably had a bad time in the bathroom- I mean, what-evs, pffft!"

"Jake are you projecting again?"

"Nah man, I ain't projecting, you just got it mixed up is all… pfft. That hipster is the one with the bathroom problems!"

"Well ok, as your best friend, Jake I'll take you at your word. Now let's go meet PB."


End file.
